


Lukz

by QueenLuke



Series: Muke Smut [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 17yearold!Michael, Clemmings, Lapdance, M/M, Michael gets a lapdance for his seventeenth birthday, Muke - Freeform, Smut, stripper!luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLuke/pseuds/QueenLuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's friends drag him to a stripclub and arrange him a lapdance for his seventeenth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lukz

**This was inspired by[this](http://pilotmikey.tumblr.com/post/143542904065/stripperluke) text post that I found last night and by the way Luke’s ass has been looking so great the past couple of weeks (can he leak his squat routine already ?)**

**_Oh and Luke’s stripper name is Lukz (pronounced Luck’z ) in case you get confused_ **

Calum let out a laugh as they pushed Michael out of the car, blindfold around his head to cover his eyes “Okay birthday boy are you ready to finally see your surprise” he questioned “I swear if you took me to something ridiculous to prank me , I’m going to kill you” Michael grumbled.

“Geez man, not so grumpy, it’s your birthday” Calum said putting his hand on his friends shoulder startling him since he couldn’t see a damn thing , the only thing he could see was black and he wondered if this was what his soul looked like , he’ll never know.

“Okay we’ll take it off” Adam said and before he knew it the blindfold was yanked from his head making the chocolate haired boy curse because his eyes were suddenly exposed to the intense and bright light of the outside world after being in the dark for so long “Yeez Adam, you could’ve at least warned me that you were going to blind me for good”

“No this is way more fun” he said and Michael nodded “Uhuh” , blinking a few times before finally looking where the fuck his friends had taken him and he kinda wishes he didn’t when he saw hot pink neon signs above the building, they had taken him to a stripclub for his birthday just great. Before he could say anything his friends pushed him into the direction of the entrée and they walked inside behind him.

This was absolutely ridiculous, hot neon lights were illuminating the interior of the club, loud music filling it up and hot pink lights shining on the main stage where several guys were dancing. Some guys were walking half naked in shorts and a bow tie around the club with trays of shots in their hands. Michael was sure that this was heaven on earth as he watched a guy with long legs and curly brown hair grind on a pole to the music, throwing his head back and sexually sliding down.

Maybe his friends weren’t as crazy after all, he felt awkward and new in this environment but before he knew it his friends were pulling him towards the bar of the club. Sitting down on one of the bar seats as his friend was ordering a round of shots “To Mikey” one of his friends Casper yelled before they all quickly drowned their shot.  
“I can’t believe you actually dragged me to a stripclub for my birthday” Michael yelled over the loud music to his best friend Casper , the one who had organised his surprise birthday party “You only turn seventeen once Mike” the boy said before patting his shoulder “Now we have a little surprise for you but you will find that one out during the night, now let’s watch some hot guys perform” Casper said and next to him Calum cheered “Alright bitches”

They sat down on the seats in front of the stage, Michael was biting his lip as a tall blonde was bending over to give them a good sight of his round ass , several guys next to Michael hollered and threw money on stage. Michael’s eyes widened as the same blonde guy pressed his back to the pole and ran his hands all over his broad chest before reaching down and touching himself and sliding down the pole onto the ground. It was the most erotic sight Michael might have ever seen, well it was the only erotic sight he had ever seen in real life, but it was hotter than anything he had seen online, and he had seen quite a lot.

The boy was good, everybody hollered at him and threw money, he even went as far as letting some guys put money into his tights silver spandex shorts , giving them a good feel of what perfection felt like. The boy went back towards the pole and spun around a few times , grinding on the pole one final time before the song ended and his time was up. Michael watched as he shamelessly picked up the money before disappearing back stage.

“Okay who’s idea was it to drag me to a male stripclub for my birthday because I’m absolutely fucking loving it” Michael spoke over the loud music “It was really all Calum and Casper” Adam said making Calum let out a “You’re welcome, we decided that you deserved some kind of action for your birthday since you’re the virginity clubs number one member” 

Michael rolled his eyes “You guys make it such a big deal, who cares that I’m still a virgin” he scoffed. The truth was, sadly Michael was the only one of their friend group who hadn’t lost his v-card yet and at times like this he wishes he had already. All the endless teasing bothered him, it wasn’t his fault that the only sexual companion he ever had was his hand and he wasn’t going to lie that it made him quite insecure from time to time, some nights he laid alone in his bed, wondering why he couldn’t find someone who he was willing to give it to.

Sighing Michael turned his head around as he heard a new number start and he watched as the stage was now taken up by a group of four men, they were allot more toned and broad then the last two guys he had seen. A waiter brought them some shots and Michael drowned another two of them , he was so going to enjoy this night, there were hot guys, alcohol and his three best friends. 

“How did you even get us in here?” Adam shouted over the music, making Casper shrug “Yeah how come they just let us in, who did Calum have to blow for this?” the tanned boy punched Michael in the arm “Nobody, I didn’t suck anybody off you dick” he said, glaring down at his friends “They don’t check ID’s here, told them we were coming in for our friends eighteenth birthday party “ Calum explained “They make more money like this” he added with a shrug “I don’t mind it all” Michael said with a smirk “Oh we know Mike” Casper said patting the chocolate brown haired lad on the knee, running a hand through his dyed hair Michael rolled his eyes “Come on of course nobody minds half naked guys, who are great looking by the way, grinding on a pole” he said and Calum agreed with him.

“Are you ready for part two of your birthday experience?” Calum excitingly quizzed making Michael raise his eyebrow “depends on what that is” the chocolate brown haired lad stated “You will see” Calum said before waving over a woman who was walking through the club, who seemed to be making sure if everything was alright. Casper smiled at him and Michael’s stomach turn in anticipation , what the hell had they planned.

The woman walked towards them , nodding towards Calum in acknowledge ”Birthday boy?” she questioned . “He’s ready” the black haired boy said with a grin, the woman nodded “Okay well follow me” she said. Michael looked at her with big eyes , his mouth went dry and his body was frozen into its place in the way to comfortable strip club seat, what had they planned? 

“Are you coming?” the woman questioned and once Michael realised that she meant him he quickly nodded and awkwardly got up, following her towards the back and into a room. The room was dark, red lights illuminating the single chair that was standing in the middle of the room “Go ahead and take a seat, Lukz will be here within a sec” she said before leaving him alone. Michael awkwardly walked over towards the seat and sat down, where his friends being for real or where they just playing a joke on him, this was too good to be true, and who the hell was Lukz? 

His question was soon answered as the door opened and he half expected Calum’s head to pop into the room and laugh at him telling him this was a joke but instead he saw familiar shiny silver spandex shorts and a tall blonde with long muscular legs walk into the room . Michael’s breath got caught in his throat , Lukz was the greek god  
that had almost made him hard from just watching him grinding on a pole and making him wish that he was that pole.

Lukz turned on some quiet yet sensual music before he walked straight towards him and strutted around his chair confidently before stopping behind him, Michael flinched a bit as he felt large, warm hand being placed softly on his shoulders and slowly trail their way down. They trailed lower and lower over his arms until he felt hot breath hit his ear “You’re quite the lucky guy aren’t you “ he breathed in his ear making Michael bite his lip to stop himself from whimpering, god this was hot. “Getting me all to yourself for the next half hour, your friends are quite generous “ he whispered in Michael’s ear slowly trailed his fingertips up Michael’s arm again making goosebumps rise. 

Michael could feel Lukz press his nose against the skin underneath his ear before placing his lips there and sensually sucking on the sensitive skin “You’re not quite the talker are you?” he heard the blonde asked, his voice was thick and smooth like honey and he was sure that it was going to haunt him in his dreams for the next couple of weeks, he could come untouched from just hearing Lukz’s voice whispering dirty things in his ear. 

Michael swallowed hard before shaking his head, a little bit late to answer Lukz’s question, the blonde had a huge effect on the chocolate haired boy and they both knew it. Michael let out a whimper as Luke started to nibble on the lobe of his hear “Why won’t you tell me what you want huh? “ Lukz quizzed “You have me for the next half hour , might as well use it to your advantage” and god Michael was turned on “Please touch me” Michael whimpered, it was the first thing he had actually said to Lukz and the blonde immediately obeyed.

Michael felt Luke’s hands run down his body before running them up his chest , nails scratching slightly over Michael’s clothed chest before he took his hands off of the young boy and walked around the chair so he was now facing the chocolate haired boy. Lukz bit his lip and looked up at Michael with hooded eyes as he dropped to his knees in front of him, running his large hands over the young boys thighs and letting them rest a couple inches away from his cock that was straining against his skinny jeans, driving Michael mentally insane.

“Oh please fuck more” Michael whimpered as he tried to move his hips so that Lukz would touch him where he wanted him the most but the blonde didn’t , he simply pulled his hands away before smirking and turning around, giving Michael a perfect view of his thick and round ass, fuck it looked good in those tight silver shorts as he bent forwards “Can I touch you?” Michael questioned and almost moaned when the blonde man in front of him said he could. 

Michael reached out and cupped Luke’s ass with both hands, feeling what heaven felt like. Sinking his fingertips deeper and harder into the soft and round flesh of Lukz , Michael let out a “Fuck yeah, so beautiful” Before Michael could do anything Lukz was backing up and sitting backwards on Michael’s lap ,not that Michael minded that one bit.

Lukz grinded his perfectly heart shaped ass on Michael’s lap making the chocolate haired boy whimper in pleasure , Lukz bent forwards so his ass was right there in Michael’s face and the younger boy moaned as he grabbed it and moved the blonde’s hips against his own, eyes intensely watching the thick round flesh work him but he still wanted more, fuck he wanted the pretty blonde to grind himself on his hard cock but he wasn’t confident enough to voice his thoughts.

Luckily Lukz stopped soon and turned around on Michael’s lap giving the young boy a perfect view of his pretty face as he ground himself down on Michael, making the young boy throw his head back and moan as he felt Lukz’s ass skilfully circling on his clothed cock “Fuck that feels good” Michael says out of breath.

Not quite sure what to do with his hands, how much he was allowed to touch the pretty blonde who was giving him a lapdance , he placed them on Lukz’s clothed hips, only his thumb touching the hot and smooth skin of the blonde. “Tell me what you want me to do with you princess, I can give you everything you ever dreamed off, nothing is too crazy” Lukz whispered in his ear , hot breath hitting his face as the boy grinded himself slow and hard on top of Michael’s cock. 

“Anything, god you’re good” The blonde smirked, of course he knew that he was good , this was his profession, he did this every damn day. “Hmm , you need to be more vocal than that Princess, c’mon you must have wild fantasies, you still have enough time left” Lukz whispered in his head again , stopping his movements to lean backwards a bit and angling his body so their cock’s were pressed against each other making Michael moan out as he started to desperately move his hips , grinding his own cock against Lukz’s and the blonde let him , sucking in his own stomach and throwing his own head back. God Michael was going to have to thank Calum on his knees for getting him this lapdance.

Just as Michael could feel the knot in his stomach starting to tighten in his stomach he blonde got off of his lap leaving Michael to whine at the loss of contact. Lukz walked around his chair again “I honestly think that you’re wearing way to much clothing, it’s not fair when I’m practically naked” the blonde whispered before sliding the boy’s jacket over his shoulders and making it fall behind the chair on the ground.

Lukz walked around Michael again , falling down on his knees in front of the chocolate haired boy and working on the younger boy’s belt, when he got it undone he zipped the zipper of Michael’s tight black jeans down and Michael helped him push them down to his ankles “Better” the blonde said with a smirk “Much better” Michael probably looked like a total fool sitting here on this chair in a t-shirt and boxers with his jeans pooling around his ankles but he didn’t care about that for one bit as Lukz started to trail kisses all over his now bare thighs, biting and sucking the pale flesh.

Not giving a fuck about his body image anymore he let Lukz touch his bare skin and slide his hands all over his thighs and even up his shirt. Getting up again Lukz placed himself on Michael’s lap for the final time. He took Michael’s small hand in his own larger one and placed it on his hot and toned chest, it felt warm. The blonde slowly trailed their hands over his chest , going lower and lower , over his slight abs , and finally all the way down. Michael’s hand was trapped between Lukz’s own hand and Lukz’s clothed dick, the chocolate haired boy gasped and just then Lukz squeezed Michael’s hand causing Michael to cup the blonde’s cock in his own hands, it felt large and full and fuck this was hot, he never wanted this to stop.

The blonde took his hand off of Michael’s, leaving it there as he began to grind down on Michael again. This time Michael ran his hands all over the blonde’s body, from his chest to his stomach and all the way down his muscular thighs. The boy was in quite a good shape but what would you expect , strippers had to work out hard to maintain a good body and dancing on a pole wasn’t something everyone could do, it verged muscle and practice.

Lukz worked his body on top of Michael’s grinding his hips, rolling and rotating them, it felt so good, god he was working Michael up but the chocolate haired boy didn’t mind. Well maybe he should’ve because before he realised it he moaned while hot spurts of cum were leaking into his boxers making him gasp.

Michael’s cheeks heated up as he realised what just happened , he fucking came in his boxers and he had a feeling that the blond boy knew it too since he stopped in surprise. Fuck if he wasn’t such a pathetic virgin he would’ve lasted through this half hour but now he fucking came inside of his underwear like a fourteen year old boy who just watched porn for the first time. 

“I uh, I have to go” Michael said swallowing the lump in his throat , pushing Lukz off of him before standing up and tugging his jeans up quickly, zipping them up and fixing his belt. He muttered a “I’m so sorry, you were great but you definitely knew that already “ before darting out of the room leaving the blonde before he could say anything. 

He stormed through the hallways , how could he have been so stupid , he actually came In his boxers from that stupid blonde in his stupid sexy and tight silver shorts who just gave him the best lapdance of his life, not like he had ever experienced another lapdance. 

Michael reached his friends , smiling at them as much as he could “We should get going” Michael said deflated making their friends raise their eyebrows “Was he not good? Because on the phone we asked for their best and they assured us they gave you their best” Calum said That was the problem, he was to good and he made Michael cum in his boxers like a 13 year old boy.

Shaking his head Michael replied “no he was fine” he replied , careful to choose his words “Just fine?” Casper questioned “He was great, can we go now? “ Michael pressed and Calum shrugged before getting up at their place at the bar ,he didn’t want to sound ungrateful because that lapdance must’ve cost him quite some money but he just wanted to leave, go home and forget about the damn night and all the embarrassment already.

Once outside Michael cursed underneath his breath, he totally forgot his jacket in there.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another 2 parts to this story coming soon.  
> I hope you guys liked it, please let me know in the comments below what you thought of it and don't forget to leave Kuddos if you liked it.


End file.
